


Salvation or Death

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han sees the names on Rey's wrists. Both belong to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation or Death

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that soulmate AU post in the obikin tag on tumblr, where one wrist has your soulmate's name and the other has your worst enemy's and you don't know which is which.

Han only saw the names on her wrist once, and once was all he needed. She was happily eating anything Maz set before them, her gloves removed and set aside giving Han a clear view of the names on them. On one wrist was ‘Ben Solo’ on the other, ‘Kylo Ren’.

His gut clenched as he observed Rey, oblivious to the destiny that lay in her future.

Despite not being Force sensitive, Han sure had a knack for getting involved in those matters.

Still, he couldn’t help but be relieved. Rey would either be his son’s death, or his salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> omg. This was a hundred words EXACTLY on Word. *happy*


End file.
